My Neighbor
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Hinata lives in the same apartment building as Sasuke. Every night she sees him with a new girl, all entering with a smile and leaving with eyes filled with tears. Obviously he uses them for self satisfaction and then throws them away when he's done. HXS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, chibismiles here. This is a new Sasuke Hinata story soooo, yeah. Review!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Hinata's POV for chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Introduction to My 'New' Life**

About this time years ago I moved out of the Hyuga compound and into an apartment complex. I like most of my neighbors, they are a quiet bunch, like myself. All but one, Sasuke's my neighbor, and has been for a couple of years; 2 ½ to be exact.

I don't really know the guy, really, I don't want to know the guy. I personally think he is a complete asshole. Not only does he use those trashy little whores who claim to love him to satisfy his bodies urges but after all of their confessions the cold hearted bastard slams the door on each one of their faces. I see them one-by-one, when they step inside to when they're kicked out.

Its hard to see this. Each one of them being turned down after being used…it's, it's sickening. Each one of these girls are heard going down the hallway, crying uncontrollably. I feel their pain, not out of personal experience, though I was close to it. Seeing this brings me down a couple levels, my confidence is completely demolished and trampled on, knowing that this can happen to me. Of course not from him but, from his best friend.

Over the years my feelings for Naruto have subsided. Not like I don't still like him, if he asked me out I would say yes. I just don't feel like he's my only love, my first yes, my one and only…no. Someone else could be out there waiting for me, I just need to find him.

-

Its been about three days and I'm surprised to say that I have not heard one single crying girl run through these hallways. Maybe Sasuke was wising up? It could be that or he was on a mission and currently absent.

I walked down the cement stairs on my way to the Hokage tower. Just recently she called me in. I knocked on the door and waited for her to allow me in. Shizune appeared and smiled politely, "Hey Hinata." she said while opening the door.

" Hi." I replied back.

Tsunade, the Hokage, looked at me with stern eyes and posture. She was such a tough woman, so intimidating. Everything about her was very womanly but she showed much masculinity. Her voice, her posture, and especially the way she drank, no man can beat that.

I stepped in and gave a quick bow. "Take a seat," she said. I nodded and sat myself down on the seat placed in front of her. She then began, " Hinata, I called you in today because we need some help. Kakashi's team, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are out on a mission…"

I mentally laughed, I knew that Sasuke was on a mission. He probably couldn't go one day without breaking a poor girls heart. I shut my thoughts off and turned my attention back to the older woman before me.

" What I want you to do is send them a message. Telling them that the mission does not need to be carried on. After that bring them back. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." I said simply, not wanting to further the conversation.

" your mission starts now. When returning tell them to report back to the Hokage. When I see them, there will be no reason for you to come see me. Your dismissed."

I bowed to her respectfully and left.

-

It took an hour and a half to retrieve them. It was quite pointless, I thought it really was a waste of time but, its really not my choice is it now?

I woke up the next day early morning, to the sound of sobs. I couldn't believe it, I truly couldn't. It has been only , maybe just a few hours and Sasuke had bed another one of those girls and kicked her out. Her sobbing became louder and louder, I was amazed no one came out and told her to shut up already, but surly _he _did.

By this time I had activated my byakugan. I watched from my bedroom as the Uchiha opened the door and kneeled down to speak to the one in tears. He began to speak, faintly hearing it, I leaned in, not like it would help since I was ways away.

" Your crying is pointless. I will not spread any sympathy nor will I spread pity. You sitting in front of my door will do nothing. I did come out here but, only to tell you to shut up. I'm finished and I don't want to see you here anymore. So just leave, there is no need for you to be here." the saddened girl stood and rushed down the hallway crying an unbelievable amount.

I watched as Sasuke stood and turned his head, his eyes suddenly changing color from the lifeless black to a piercing red, I jumped back in surprise, pressing my back against the headboard of my queen sized bed. He was looking at me, at me!!

I felt a twisted feeling in the pit of my stomach. He knew I was eavesdropping.

* * *

**New Hinata and Sasuke story. Review and tell me if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto**

**(Hinata POV)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Here's # 24**

I laid there in bed for the next hour with my thick comforter covering my face. It was my way of protecting myself from absolutely nothing. I was pretty sure he had gone but I still had the feeling he was there, looking at me with those threatening eyes. I was too afraid to sit up and see for myself.

After minutes of gathering courage I sat up, looking at the sheet that covered the lower half of my body. I dare not look up to see those menacing eyes of his. There was a chance he was still there, maybe waiting for me to exit the safety of my home to attack and kill me. Who knows what the Uchiha could do?! His brother went crazy why wouldn't he???

My mind started going haywire. I couldn't stay here, in this house… alone. I needed people to surround me, I needed witnesses!

I quickly tumbled out of bed, making a loud thud. I jumped up grabbed my pants and "flew" out the window. It was completely uncivilized, but I didn't care… until I realized I lived on the top floor of the apartment building. (** a/n: jk**) I made it to the paved road and quickly ran into the crowded streets, mixing in with all the other people.

"Hey!" someone shouted behind me. Thinking it wasn't for me I didn't turn around. "Hey!" someone yelled again. This time I turned my head to see who it was, curious on who kept on screaming.

My eyes widened and my body froze. I couldn't believe it. Did he really know I was eavesdropping? And if he did would he be this mad, to hunt me down and slaughter me in front of all these people? You couldn't be serious! It was barely a conversation I heard/watched, it was nothing!!

I watched wide eyed as Sasuke approached me. You know the saying, " I lived a year in a second." or something like that? Well, I finally understood it. Suddenly everything was in slow motion as I awaited my death.

Now he was right in front of me. I shut my eyes tight as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised, I felt no pain. I opened my eyes, one-by-one to see him pushing me aside. He walked passed me. I turned around to see him swing his arm around the girl standing behind me and walk away in the opposite direction. He then turned his head, looked at me, and laughed.

Oh, NO. He did not! He did not just do that! He knew I was scared, and he used it against me! What a rude bastard!

-

Hours later after training with Kiba and Shino I came back home. I stood in front of my door trying to find my keys. I then remembered that they were on the kitchen counter. I mentally scolded myself for doing something so stupid. So, I sat there, leaning my back against the door thinking of alternatives.

Moments later I heard a "_ping _". I looked over to the elevator and saw the person I loathed most in the village. Sasuke Uchiha and his new friend "bimbo". I know it's strange to say this but she was maybe the most attractive of all the girls I've seen so far. I sighed and looked away. Her beautiful green eyes will be reflected in the many tears that will be shed later tonight.

They walked passed me, the girl giggling because of the whispered words Sasuke fed her. If they were truly in love I would have thought it was cute and maybe envied them for it. But because of the current situation I would never want what that girl has at the moment.

He opened his door which was at the end of the hall not too far form mine. We lived right next to each other, not more than one other person lived on this level and they are always traveling, never here. Sasuke opened the door and allowed the girl in first. " Number 24.…" I said while exhaling. Apparently I said that out loud without noticing.

"Counting?" he said. His eyes flickering red.

I twitched, I didn't know what to say back. "I-I-I…um…mm…"

"Saaaasukeeee!" the girl from inside sang. I looked over to him again and his eyes were pitch black.

I stood, dusted myself off and ran to the closing elevator. I didn't need this tonight.

-

I came back later the next morning hoping I missed #24 come down the hallway crying waterfalls. As I walked out of the elevator I saw #24 coming at me. I moved aside and she ran into the elevators. It was awfully late for him to let her go so late in the morning. You would think he was waiting for me to come back until he made her leave.

I walked to my door and unlocked it with the spare key Kiba had given back to me.

" Where were you?" he asked before I entered.

I hesitated before answering, "At Kiba's." I said, thinking nothing of it. I was surprised to here a faint, faint humph. I really thought it was my imagination, so, I ignored it and went in.

* * *

Yeah thanks for your reviews. Means a lot. Review more please, for the sake of Sasuke's man whore ways to end!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**(Still HINATA'S POV)**

**The reasons I put this story in Hinata's point of view is because I want the other person (Sasuke) to be a mystery, someone that you want to find more about, and you will do so but through her eyes.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**My Nap**

I gave off the biggest sigh of my life. I was so bored. Usually I had something to do, something to stimulate the brain. But today was just so, so drab. Nothing exciting, nothing amazing. Nothing…

I sat there on my stiff couch looking at the fuzzed TV screen. I looked out the window, it was currently raining, nothing uncommon for spring. I turned my attention back to the TV screen and started surfing the channels looking for something that would occupy my mind for the time being.

Minutes later, I became drowsy. I laid my head on the sofa's arm and rearranged my legs to be set comfortably on the other side of the couch. I took a deep breath and closed my eye lids, not caring to push the power button on the remote control near my head. Nothing better than a nap on a cold, rainy day.

-

Moments passed and I was already awaken from my deep, deep sleep. I couldn't believe I was interrupted. Wasn't it my day off?

I stood stretching slightly and walked towards the door. When I opened the door I came to see my neighbor, Sasuke Uchiha.

" Yes?" I asked simply.

"Can you lend me a cup of sugar?" he asked.

"S-Sure…" I said as he handed me a small cup. I stepped away from the front door for a second and walked towards my kitchen. As soon as I started pouring the sugar into the little cup he had handed me, I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me back.

My mind and body went into complete shock. I didn't know what was going on. I was starting to freak out.

Was it Sasuke? What is he doing? Was is he going to do? Without thinking I whipped my head around to look at him. I wish I hadn't, my eyes caught his and suddenly I was in a trance.

His red eyes looked into mine, taunting me happily. He quirked the side of his mouth upwards and smirked at me. I attempted to let myself free but my body refused. I had no control of my body. I had no control whatsoever.

He shifted in his stance and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door, dragging me along with him. He stepped out into the hallway and closed my apartment door with a slam. He began walking forward slowly. By this time he had put me down and I was on my feet.

Soon I noticed as soon as he went forward I did too. My body was going along with his and I had no choice but to fallow.

He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, holding his body close to mine. Without realizing it my arms rang around him, my head laying on his chest as we walked down the hall towards _his_ apartment.

"You know you want this." Sasuke said in the most seductive voice I have ever heard in my entire life. My head turned up and I felt a smile being placed on my face. I started hugging him tighter as he opened the door and stepped in.

I let go of him and stared. I felt my body begin to tremble, I had regained control, yet I still couldn't do anything.

"You want this." he said again in a huskier voice. " You know you want _me_…" tempting me, daring me to enter.

I looked back at my apartment door, and I looked at the long hallway I might be rushing down with tears running down my cheeks. Still, willingly I walked in.

"I want this…_I want you_…" I finally said

…

Ring

Ring

Ring

…

I woke up to the sound of an unbelievable amount of ringing. I was still trying to convince myself that it was a **dream** I had, an illusion of some sort. Anything, any excuse would do. I would never want Sasuke. Or at least, that's what I think...

But I couldn't help it if I did. Maybe subconsciously, I might have always wanted to be the one walking down the hall. To see what was so great about the last Uchiha, what pleasures he could make me feel. Still, it was my body that wanted him not my mind, not me.

After moments of retrieving sanity I realized that my phone was still ringing. I pick it up and placed it back down on the dial. At the moment I was too scatter brained to speak or say anything at all.

For the next few days I had the same dream.

* * *

Hi. Sorry about this chapter being so short. Review…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4

The Outburst

I didn't want to sleep, and I still don't. I know the moment I close my eyes I will be in his grasp, and not only will I be taken but…I'll love it. So, I will not sleep. And perhaps I will never sleep again.

I know, ridiculous. As much as I fought it I was desperate for sleep. I needed to keep myself busy, anything would do.

I looked at the dark sky, standing at my apartment's balcony, I started feeling the urge to close my eye lids and lay my head on my arms, but I desperately refused. I sucked in as much cold air as possible and let go. I cleared my mind and thought.

For the passed few days I have been avoiding contact with _him_. I have been leaving the apartment fairly early and only coming back late at night, trying to avoid seeing anyone other than myself go down that hall. I have been cautious beyond belief. I even went to the extreme, blocking out all the crying girls by playing the most obnoxious music, turning my stereo volume all the way up, FULL BLAST! Anything to drown out the noise of those senseless girls.

I do admit it was kind of fun until the one day I leave my house a few minutes later than usual.

FB:

I noticed I was running a little late. I ran towards the door, opened it and shut it quickly. Without realizing it I ran straight into the person I was trying to avoid and fell backwards to fall harshly on my bottom.

"Ow." he stated while turning around to face me on the ground. He lent me his hand, offering to help me up, but I "kindly" refused. I pulled myself up and dusted my butt off.

"Sorry," Technically it was my fault.

I was still avoiding those eyes of his. They scared me! Every time he looked at me I felt as if I should cover myself, hide from his gaze. (like the first time) Never have I felt like looking into his eyes. The eyes that turned blood red in an instant…

I walked passed him and stopped, the cause, hearing my name being called. I turned around and looked at the wall behind him, not focusing on his face like a normal person. Heck, who needed to be normal when you lived right next door to a man-whore.

" What's with the loud music? It annoys my guest(s)." he stated, his dead voice echoing in the long, narrow hallway.

"uh..." I couldn't just straight up and tell him. Are you kidding me? Who knows what he would do if I told him what I really used the music for. BUT then again, if I said something, it might affect him.

I sucked in some tension filled air, of course, provided by yours truly and tried to blurt out what needed to be heard," I play that music so I can drown out the sound of those little sluts called your 'fangirls'. Not only do I hear your 'FutureSex/LoveSounds', but I hear everyone of those girls crying waterfalls down this hallway. It's sick and I don't enjoy hearing it every night! And I'll keep playing that damn music until I don't hear anymore of your shit!" I huffed. It was uncommon for me to curse but I couldn't help myself, I just couldn't.

He looked at me with such a blank face like I had said nothing at all. I stood there in awe as he walked away and into the elevator, laughing.

Not only was I humiliated but I was ignored and laughed upon.

Sasuke was one you couldn't ignore.

**-end FB-**

I decided I did need sleep. I know by tomorrow my body wont be able to handle the mission I'm supposed to do. So, the only choice I have tonight is to sleep over at someone else's house, and not my own.

I felt bad though. I didn't want to bug Kiba again after I did that one day. So, I guess _Shino's_ would do.

I packed my needed belongings and grabbed my keys. While walking out the door I realized it was quiet. I mean, of course its quiet at three o' clock in the morning but, here, not usually.

I locked my door and looked towards _his_ apartment before leaving. I didn't hear anyone come in or out. Maybe Sasuke didn't ignore me a few days ago.

-

I woke up the next morning not remembering if I had dreamed or not. I smiled then yawned.

"Shino!" I yelled.

"hmm?" he asked. He was already dressed and ready to do whatever. I never knew Shino was such a morning person.

"I'm leaving now. Thank you for letting me stay here." I said while getting up off from the couch.

" Sorry about the couch." Shino said calmly.

I quickly assured him that it was fine, and that it was my fault for coming so late at night.

He walked me to the door and I left, going back to my apartment. I couldn't believe I forgot my pouch. I walked up to the elevator and pushed the button. _Ping. _The elevator doors opened and I lazily walked in. I sat on the elevator floor as it rose up, the elevator was always slow, but I didn't care I still was a bit drowsy and I had some time before the mission officially started.

"Where were you?" someone said. I glanced over to my side to see _him_. He was in the elevator with me the whole time and I hadn't realized.

At that moment I wanted to take the stairs. I didn't care that it was the top floor of a 22 level building I should of taken the stairs!

He looked at me waiting for an answer, " At Shino's…". for a moment I thought I saw his eyes flicker red, but ignored it.

I looked at the lit panel above the elevator doors, _'level 14' _I thought.

I felt so uncomfortable being here. I stood up, placing myself on the other side of the small elevator. Suddenly I heard a long beep sound. My eyes widened as I realized the elevator had stopped. _' We're only on level 17 and the doors aren't opening!' _I was almost there, so close I could almost taste it.

I glanced over to Sasuke standing there with a slight smile placed on his face, as if he was happy this had happened. I couldn't believe it. I was stuck in a 5'X5' elevator with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Guess there's something wrong with the wires. Oh well." he stated calmly with a faint smile.

* * *

HI! Sorry about the wait, I didn't mean it. I had written this about three days ago. Er…sorry. Well, anyways yup! Sasuke and Hinata are stuck in the elevator together!! I agree on anyone who thinks this chapter and the chapter before it wasn't as good as the first two. I feel as if I lost _it_.

Sasuke wont use any ninja moves to get them out and Hinata is in too much of a shock to realize she's a ninja and can get out herself. So. They. Are. Stuck! Review…

thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**Stuck**

_NO! no! no! no! no! NOOOOO!_ This was wrong. If being in the same apartment complex is sickening how am I supposed to feel about being in the same elevator? STUCK to top it off!

After banging on the doors and screaming for at least ten minutes I came to the conclusion of no one coming to rescue me. I deeply sighed and sat in the corner, burying my head in my hands. I looked over at Sasuke, that was sitting as well. He had not made an attempt to get out and he clearly wasn't going to.

We sat there in silence for the next few moments until he spoke, "So…" he said trying to get a conversation going. I didn't reply, just sit there and stare at him, trying to cover the scowl I had hidden behind my long hair.

" Did you see the exams this year?" he asked, apparently not wanting to mourn in silence.

"Yeah…" I answered, my voice sounding dull and dead. "I felt bad for that little boy. He had to fight against that one kid who seemed so advanced compared to him."

"Hn, the weak ones fall the strong ones rise." he said, disrespectfully snickering.

"Ugh…" I said disgusted, now looking at the elevator buttons, " Sometimes I wonder why you're so cold hearted." I whispered to myself. Unknown to me, he could hear.

"So you think about me?" I looked towards him, he now had a smirk gracing his lips. Seeming like he had taken it as a complement.

I blinked a few times, and _tried_ to reply. I sat there gaping like a fish out of water. It was so sad. I never actually thought about it because it was true. I do think about Sasuke a lot. I'm not going to deny it, but I'm not going to say it out loud. Let him think it over for himself cause I would never admit to it.

Quickly changing topics, "So, you hang out with dog kid and bug boy?" I was offended by his statement. I mean I didn't mind when Kiba and Shino said it about each other, but when someone said it about them it upset me.

" I would like it if you addressed them by their names." I said, correcting him.

" Sorry, I meant Kiba and Shino." he wasn't sincere in his apology so I didn't accept it. He didn't seem to notice my refusal so I just answered his question, it was easier that way.

" Yes, they're my best friends. I could rely on them no matter what. That's why I love them both. Who do you hang out with?" _'Other than the millions of whores I see? Hm? Hmmmmmm?!' _I was getting so worked up at the thought I tried not to show it in my expression but failed.

I was twitching.

"I used to hang out with Naruto and that other one, Sakura…" I sighed in displeasure of hearing that woman's name.

"What, you don't like Sakura?" he said while giving off another smirk.

I envied her in more ways than one: she had a mother that loved her, a female friend, praise of many boys and girls in the village, she's smart, witty, pretty and, she has Naruto. Listing down everything she had made me want to cry.

" She's not so special. She's loud, annoying, and somewhat dense." For a second there I thought he had read my mind. I couldn't help but give off a small laugh. "How is she dense?"

"So you agree that she's loud and annoying?" I nodded. " She doesn't seem to understand the word 'no'. Every time she approaches me the first thing she asks is, 'Sasuke, do you want to get a cup of coffee?' I politely deny her request but it seems she needs to have an excuse for why I denied her. I tell her like always, 'I don't have an excuse I just don't like you.' " I couldn't believe how he rambled on about how Sakura was such an annoyance to his life.

"Don't you think it's a bit mean to be saying this?"

"Do you feel better?" he said coolly.

I knew it was a bit harsh but it did make me feel better. My self-esteem was brought up in the worst way, bringing someone else's down.

"As long as she's not here, it doesn't matter."

"And if she was?" I asked.

"It still wouldn't matter."

Sasuke had such a strange attitude. He's harsh and cold but, pleasant if you could deal with him. But pleasant doesn't make up for what he does or what he is. No matter what I still consider his ethics disturbing…?

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, pure silence. I thought about speaking my mind. Saying something, but all I can say to that is, been there, done that. What I was afraid of was being laughed at again. I mean the situation isn't as bad as it can be. I'm amazed that he speaks kind words, somewhat anyways. Before I said anything he beat me to it.

" Does it bug you?" His voice had changed. Sasuke's once cool, calm voice was transformed into the dead, hallow one that I dreaded hearing. I couldn't help but be curious at what he was speaking about.

"Hm?"

" You seldom complain. But you've made it clear that your not fond of it." he said while looking at the lit ceiling.

I was speechless I knew very well what he was talking about. I couldn't explain what feeling I had at this moment, heavy maybe?

" Well," I took in a deep breath before continuing. " I think I've already said what I've needed to. I personally think what you do is disgusting. Your practically a- a stay-at-home gigolo."

" Oh, well that makes me feel cheap." He stated sarcastically.

I stood in disgust, " Do you consider this a game, to play with other peoples feelings? I mean they probably do deserve it but its still not right!"

"Oh? And you care why?" he said, in a mocking tone.

"I don't! I- I just don't think its right for someone to be treated-" he stood and I noticed him walking closer to me. I closed my mouth as I felt my face burning with embarrassment. I stepped back as he walked towards me. My heart started racing as I realized I couldn't step back any further. I was now being pinned against the elevator doors. I was trying to think of a way out of this, anything. I felt squished, his firm chest pushed up on me. He had placed his head near mine pressing his cheek against my own. He then began whispering in my ear, the same seductive voice he had used in my dreams but, ten times better.

" Do you want a go?"

My heart stopped and I felt as if I couldn't breathe nor speak. Was he offering?!

Before any other "actions" were made a '_ping_' sound was heard. The doors of the elevator had opened and I had fallen to the ground. I looked up, and saw that no one was there. I was on level 22, the top floor, my destination finally reached. I was alone.

I looked at the empty elevator,_ Sasuke had disappeared._

* * *

So, I guess Sasuke was the reason the elevator had stopped. I really didn't plan it that way but, oh well.

Lol, the conversation that Hinata and Sasuke had was one I had with _my_ neighbor. Turns out this is a true story (kind of). Instead of the names being Shino and Kiba it was Todd and Alex. I did get stuck with my neighbor and I decided to base it on the conversation we had, but the "exams" part was actually about hockey. (But thats the only true part!) I do not secretly like my neighbor nor do I have any type infatuation about/with him.

My neighbor does remind me of Sasuke, the bastard he is.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6

His Spite

It has been three days since I last took the elevator. After my previous encounter with the Uchiha, I couldn't find it within myself to step into that five-by-five death trap. Although his and my '_relationship_', if that's what you want to call it, have '_progressed_' (like me not seeing him) I still don't want to take any chances of _that_ happening again.

After the recent 'event' I didn't know how my situation could get any worse. But sadly it did. The dreams I once had of Sasuke that I thought dissolved, reappeared. So, not only do I see him in the material world but also in the depths of my mind.

I have been suspended from the next few missions because of my lack of attendance. My last mission was important, and of course I wasn't there because- you know why. So, for the next few days, I will have nothing to do.

I feel so stupid. I don't understand why this happens to me, I never do. What really gets to me is the fact that I'm a ninja and I couldn't get myself out of the situation presented in front of me. How can I forget something so basic? I could say that I was tired and in shock but, for me, that is no excuse.

I sat on a tree near the northern gates, the main entrance of our quaint little village. I watched as travelers came in and out. To tell you the truth, I was bored.

"Hinata!" someone yelled from below. I looked down to see Kiba's face. "Hi!" I said while jumping down.

"Where were you yesterday? We waited for a half hour." he asked. His eyes showing the worry that his face didn't.

" Nowhere. I just didn't feel like going on the mission. I already apologized, and I'm taking the punishment as we speak. ." I said.

" Heh, Hinata that's not like you to just ditch a mission like that." He started referring to the mission I had skipped because of the situation I was in yesterday.

" Uh, really?" I said trying to play it off. I didn't want to tell Kiba anything, though I wanted to, badly. For some reason I felt like I shouldn't say anything. Was it because I was embarrassed?

" Yeah, especially when you need the money to support yourself." he was trying to further the conversation. He knew I wasn't saying something. I hate that people can read me so well. It's so sad.

I needed to think of something smart, something that will lead him astray, but since I was in such a hurry I took the first thing that came to me, " I was on my period and it was a really heavy flow!" Oh, I truly couldn't believe I just _yelled_ something so disturbing.

I looked back over at Kiba who had such a strange expression. I was relieved he just turned around and left.

As I watched Kiba leave, I noticed a bunch of people staring at me. Ugh, why did something so vulgar come out of my mouth? Couldn't I think of something else?

I sighed, something I do more often. I started thinking about how it used to be so peaceful. Now, I'm starting to feel like I cant keep living where I am. I don't know if I can live like this anymore. I'm hurting mentally and I may start hurting physically too, seeing how things are going.

---- READ Remorse is for the Dead by MeatwaD9021 ----

I walked home with millions of thoughts flying through my head. Sasuke is something I cant stop thinking about. No matter what I'm doing, no matter where I am, I cant seem to get his image out of my head. The hate that I once fostered in my heart has turned into something else, something that I don't want.

I got to the lobby walking to the elevators and jumping in. when the doors had shut I noticed what I had done. Taking the stairs wasn't something I did all the time, taking the elevator was. I closed my eyes and exhaled, looking to my side I almost jumped.

He was right next to me once again. I hated how he did that, just appear out of no where.

" Are you upset?" He asked looking at me from the corner of his eye.

Obviously he had seen the disgust I had on my face.

" Why? Did you want me to further my actions?" he said, his sly voice echoing in my head. I blinked and saw he had placed himself in front of me. " You know we can continue." He pushed a button that stopped the elevator.

He had placed both hands on either side of my head, pressing me into the elevator wall. I thought he was teasing, trying to mess with me like before.

I felt his hair brush against my cheek and suddenly I felt his soft lips press against my neck, right below the jaw. He had never really done anything but press himself against me, I was surprised I was getting more physical contact.

Instead of pushing him away, I tilted my head so he could gain full access. I winced, he was nipping at my neck, probably leaving little marks.

I felt bad but good at the same time. This was a guilty pleasure; A sin. It was pure lust.

He now had his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me into him, as one of his hands stroked my right breast. I let him continue until I felt him stop and smile.

I came back to my senses and pushed him off.

It was his game, and I was playing it.

I looked at him, his face showing a scowl, practically telling me that I should have let him keep going. I moved aside and walked passed him, waiting until I got to the next floor to get off and walked up the next few flights of stairs.

As I lay awake  
Another night of heartbreak  
Longing for you  
Hits me out of the blue

---- READ Remorse is for the Dead by MeatwaD9021 ----

I had awoken to mid day, knowing I had made up my lost sleep. It was great feeling somewhat refreshed. I let myself lazily walk to the bathroom to clean up.

Today wasn't a day where I was going to stay in this apartment to sit in disgust.

As I walked out of my apartment, grabbing my keys, I had noticed that my house was filthy. I hadn't cleaned in days, maybe even a week. I dropped my keys on the kitchen counter and began my house work, which would probably take me hours.

After three hours of on-my-knees-scrubbing I finally came up, inhaling the bleach filled air. I was covered in a light layer of sweat and needed another shower before leaving.

A little later after I had showered and changed into a clean pair of clothes I headed out the door again, only looking back once to see my accomplished cleaning job. I smiled to myself feeling as if I completed a goal, and stepped out of my apartment, quickly locking the door and heading down the hall.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! You are just so funny!" I suddenly heard. As soon as I turned the corner, I saw Sakura...?

I slowly turned the corner to see the unpleasant site laid before my eyes. I bit my bottom lip and tried looking away, but my eyes avoided looking astray.

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding in. Seeing Sakura by his side, had made me feel,…feel…envious.

My feeling of disgust was washed away by the amazing amount of jealousy that was formed in its replacement. At that moment I wanted to just, just punch her in the stomach, and scratch her eyes out along with that Pepto-Bismol colored hair!

Without me noticing they had went around my paralyzed body, Sakura heading down the hall first.

I directed my eyes towards Sasuke that was looking at me with a mixture of emotions in his eyes, and nothing but a blank expression on his face.

" Too bad, this could have been you." He said before following the active girl down the hall.

* * *

- cut scene -

After the obscene conversation I had with Kiba I felt like getting something to eat. I decided not to go to the ramen place. It seems every story I'm in I go to the ramen bar, I'm starting to think Naruto's not the only one that's obsessed with ramen.

I was feeling like I should get something new for my palate. So, to Burger King I go!

- end -

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the wait! I'm having some personal problems that are delaying the updates. I really didn't edit and to tell the truth I don't feel like editing.**

**So it would really HELP if I didn't get any reviews with threatening sporks, tuna, any type of fish attacks, telling me to review so fast. -cough- son13 -cough- (I love ya, you are too much, lol)**

**"As I lay awake  
Another night of heartbreak  
Longing for you  
Hits me out of the blue ..."**

**This is a verse from BoA(Korean/Japanese pop star)'s "Amazing Kiss" (English version) I was Surprised she had made it in English and when I read the lyrics I thought of my little story.**

---- READ Remorse is for the Dead by MeatwaD9021 ---- **This is actually a really good story. Its about Sasuke's action filled life meshing with his personal life. ( Sorry MeatwaD90210, if that wasn't a good little summary.)**

**I wrote too much sorry, review!...Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 7

Repulsive

Sakura.

He had chosen…Sakura.

For him to go so low as to choose her. He is sick!

Why should I care? I never really liked Sasuke. I mean, as a child, I never had any type of desire to be close or near him. I think I was the only female in this village to find him somewhat repulsive. I knew Sasuke was a screwed up kid, but to grow up and become this, this, sly, seductive womanizer?

Somehow, I knew something weird like this would happen. No normal boy would push away girls like that. There could have been two perfectly good reasons though: he was late on puberty, and his hormones weren't raging like they were supposed to, or that he was gay. Either one would have made sense. But after all the detesting of the female race he finally 'flipped a bitch' and screwed everyone of them!

I took in a deep breath, holding it in, trying to think.

I was making fun of him, so I could feel better.

Him doing this, it was like a type of betrayal.

Sasuke had betrayed me.

He knew very well that I don't like Sakura. That I barely tolerate her. And the fact that he had chosen her even after the conversation we had…

-

I went down the hall stunned.

I felt moisture come from my eyes and run down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I was crying. I felt as if my mental state was corrupting because of him. I was thinking too much. So I just sat there somewhere my feet brought me, crying.

Pathetic, I'm pathetic. No girl, no woman should be crying because of a guy. I wasn't even in a relationship with him, I wasn't even close to having a relationship. If I did he'd probably use me as a sex-toy. I wouldn't be any different from the other girls.

I stopped the pointless crying and got up.

I decided. I knew what I was going to do, and I was going to do it.

* * *

****

I'm sorry that all of you got an e-mail saying that this chapter was up, and it was, but I actually deleted it. And about this being so short, I'm really sick and I don't feel too well...that's my reason.

Anybody know what Hinata's going to do?

Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**I'm Moving**

At the time I didn't think about how this would hurt me. I didn't think anything bad would come out of this. The only thing I thought about was being happy. The decision concludes to me being happy! Why wouldn't I be? Having no more stress or paranoia, it would be better for me.

-

I'm moving.

I put in a request to the landlord and they excepted. I have a week to move out. And I'll be out of there before that time. The sooner I leave the better it is for me.

I know it will be a huge change for me, adjusting. But I choose hurting for a little while for something like _this_ instead of hurting for a long while for something like _that_. I rather take me feeling like shit because a decision my head made rather than my body.

-

As soon as I made it upstairs I finally realized that this was the last time I'd be here, in this apartment complex, next to Sasuke. I walked slowly to my apartment door for the last time.

I stood there for a moment a bit blank, not sure on what I was doing. _'I guess I should pack then.' _I said to myself. I never thought I would be leaving this place because of a reason like this. I never once thought of anything like this happening. Seriously, who knew?

I unlocked the door and stepped in, looking at all the things I needed boxes for. I'd call Kiba later to bring me some boxes. He'd help me pack.

Kiba never liked me living here. Strange, he told me if I had to live in the best apartment building in Konoha I should go to the extreme and buy the best room to live in, at the very top. The only reason I chose the building was because all the others were filled or falling apart and this one suit me well for some time.

I stood there in the middle of my living room looking at the dark sky from the large window placed parallel from me. It was about 9 or 10 o'clock, I don't really know I haven't checked. What I did know was that I'd be out of here by tomorrow afternoon.

I walked to my room and stared at my bed, as comfortable as it looked I didn't want to sleep. Knowing my 'torture' would be soon ending made me agitated. I made my way to the small door in the corner of my room, the one heading to my small balcony.

It was cooler than expected. The cold wind blew against me, blowing my hair in every direction. I took a deep breath of the chilled air and released.

I loved my little apartment. I should say goodbye now while I still have the time. I know this was kind of childish clinging to something that I've only known for three years but it still meant a lot. It was my escape to freedom, my independence.

-

It was now 4:45 pm and I was already shifting my belongings into containers. Earlier that day I had called Kiba. I told him I was leaving and that I needed somewhere to stay. He told me about a place in the outskirts of Konoha, somewhere really quiet where he takes Akamaru for his walks. There, only a few people live. He said we'd passed it a few times on missions too. I hadn't remembered the place but it sounded fine.

He also said it was close to him so if I had any type of emergencies he'd be able to help. I quickly accepted and Kiba went to go make some sort of deal. I told him I'd pay any amount if I could move in today.

Because Kiba was doing that I had asked Shino to get the boxes, he dropped by before going off on mission and said he was sorry he couldn't help me with alternating homes and left.

I was surprised, I was pretty much done with everything. I looked at the blank room.

Nothing, nothing was everywhere. (a/n: Lol, saying this makes me laugh. Sorry continue with the story.)

It looked like it did when I had first moved in. But this time was different. It felt different.

The phone rang, the only thing I was keeping here. "Hello?" I said with a sigh escaping my lips.

" Hinata, you ready?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay come down stairs and bring the stuff you can carry. I'll be waiting for you outside." Kiba said excitedly.

"Ok. But what about my other stuff?"

"The movers Hinata. You remember them?" Kiba said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry. Bye." I hung up the phone and took one last glance at my home.

"Goodbye…" I said to it and walked out the front door with a few things in hand.

As I was walking towards the elevators I felt a pat on my head. I looked over to my right to see Sasuke standing there.

"Where you off to miss?" he said playing with me again. Probably trying to act cute. I hated how he could, he was naturally cute.

I just looked at him. I did feel…well…I don't know how I felt. Too many emotions were playing in my head and I couldn't concentrate on just one.

But I can. Remembering he had chosen Sakura to spite me totally brought me to the first emotion flying by, and of course, the first thing that came to me when seeing him was anger.

I walked over to the elevator pushing the down button.

_'Ping'_ the elevator sang as it's doors opened.

"I'm moving." I said simply as I walked in and took my place. I looked at Sasuke for one last time as my neighbor. His face was rather priceless, I hope he shit himself.

This was my way of slapping him in the face. I hope he felt it cause that's all I'm giving him.

* * *

I was surprised a lot of you got what I was going to do. AW, my readers are so smart. Lol, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I made it when I posted chapter 7. Hehe, see I dont spoil you at all.

Did you know the next chapter is going to be the last? OH my gosh! Yeah, I just wanted to tell you. So just keep an eye out for the next one!

- I FEEL BETTER NOW! - Thank you to all who wished me good health...

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto

* * *

**

****

Chapter 9

My Neighbor

(FINAL CHAPTER)

I noticed how time is a gracious thing, how it can heal beautifully. I think I've healed well.

Its been a long while since I've seen Sasuke.

Maybe…lets say six months. Yes, its been six months, half a year since I've seen him. What a surprise, huh? Did you expect that to happen, cause I know I didn't.

Although physically, seeing him was out of the question and quite impossible, it didn't change the mental image he practically etched into my mind. And though my head is occupied and filled to the brim with important things, I still have times when my mind just drifts back into the place it escaped from. It puts me back into the thought of Sasuke and our little game.

Every once and awhile I get these sudden "reflection periods" when I'd just randomly think:

'What if I didn't move away?' 

Or

_'What if I let him continue in the elevator that day?'. _

It was a bit depressing. The '_What ifs_' just kept coming.

I'm not sure if it is something like regret. At least I don't think it is, and honestly, I hope it isn't. I don't want to live a life of regret, stumbling on those what ifs for the rest of my life.

-

I heard the door bell ring and was pretty sure it was Shino picking me up. Today we were going to have a little reunion. It would be Kiba, Shino, Kurenai and I. All together again, just like it used to be. Its not very often that I see my team members. I see Kiba most of the time but when it comes to Shino and Kurenai forget it. Shino's on these never-ending missions and Kurenai is practically attached to the kid she had a long while ago.

I ran down the stairs and through the living room. My new home, huge, almost unfitting. It was nothing like my cozy apartment.

Running to the door I grabbed my jacket, ready to go. I swung open the door not caring to look through the peep hole. I knew who it was.

I quickly wrapped my arms around the person standing in front of me. My dearest friend…Sasuke?!

"Hinata!" He yelled. I blinked a few times and finally came to realize Shino was in front of me. What the hell just happened?

I groaned, I was starting to see things.

"Hina, why is it that every time I see you you're completely inept. Are you taking drugs?" It was a bit faint but I still heard Shino's calm and worried voice hidden beneath the joke.

I patted my self lightly on the cheek, trying to get myself out of it. "This is the third or maybe fourth time I visited and every time it's the same. The only conclusion I can come up with is that your on some type of medication." of course, I could hear the overflowing amount of sarcasm dripping from each word, he was making fun of me. Like old times.

Nobody knew but Shino, the one everyone thought was so mysterious and quiet was unbelievably two faced, a perfect example of a person with two personas. (not counting the other chick)

"Stop it Shino, I get it!" I said, trying to stop his attacks.

I think I was getting dizzy. I took in a deep breath and linked arms with Shino to get some support.

" Ok Hinata there is no reason why you should be practicing Lamaze." I looked over at Shino, " ...or is there?" he said teasing, once more.

"Shut up."

I felt a headache coming on.

I clung to Shino loosely as we made our way towards the restaurant. We were eating barbeque, didn't sound bad. We walked in and heard a loud familiar voice yelling at us to come nearer. It was Kiba of course. Next to him my sensei or now, comrade Kurenai. I let go of Shino and walked towards her, bringing my arms up and pulling Kurenai in a warm, yet suffocating embrace.

About a few minutes later the hugging and shaking of the hands were over, we all reacquainted again.

" So, you probably have a crap load of money now, doing all those missions? Huh, Shino? What ya gonna do with it?" Kiba semi-teased. Shino had paid no attention to the loudmouth seated across from him.

" Goodness." Kurenai sighed and set her eyes on me, smiling faintly. " Have _you_ been well Hinata?" she asked her voice having a hint of emotion that I couldn't describe.

I tilted my head wondering what she really meant by that. I knew she had some meaning behind that question, she knew something that I didn't. The look on her face told me she had something I might have wanted.

I smiled warily. " Yes. Why do you ask?" Kiba had quieted down by this time, probably wondering why such a simple question took so long to answer.

" I heard you moved out a while ago. Just wanted to ask. You know, to see how _you_ were doing." Why did she keep doing that? Emphasizing the word 'you'. She took a sip from her cup. Her eyes seemed to be analyzing my face and mine analyzing hers. She was looking at me like _I_ had the answer to the _real_ unspoken question.

"Who else?" I asked. And there, she gave me an all knowing smile.

"OH!" Kiba yelled. I looked towards Kiba, "You talking about the gigolo of Konoha?…" Ooh, I knew who that was. But why was Kurenai asking _me_ about _that_? After I moved away I had nothing to do with him.

Kiba continued, " Seems that Sasuke put his friend back in his pants. Not so long after you left Hinata all the girls of Konoha seemed so zombie-like. The bachelor of Konoha hasn't been '_networking_' for the past couple of months, no dates whatsoever. He may have gone back to the way he was, or he's doing somethin' for himself. If you know what I mean."

Okay what? Anyways, did everyone know about this? That Sasuke was some type of player? I mean after a proper amount of time you would think this kind of news would spread. I'm so stupid I didn't think that way. I guess everyone knew. But was I the only one bothered by it?

I needed to open up a new subject box. This current conversation needed to end. "Shino! How have your missions been lately?" Ugh! Hasn't this already been said?

" Okay…?" Shino answered.

" I've heard you've been paired with Sakura Haruno for awhile. How's that been going for you?" I was surprised at hearing this. I looked at Kurenai in some type of shock. Was I really that uninformed since I've moved? First Sasuke made a full rotation, completing his strange little circle and now Shino's doing missions with diarrhea-helper?

"Ok, I guess. The first mission with her, was cruel on my ears, she couldn't stop talking. All she spoke about was how Sasuke didn't want to bed her. Go figure."

Oh, was I missing something, " Shino, when was your first mission with Sakura?" I couldn't help but to ask.

" Around the time of your move."

" WHAT?! So your saying I moved for no reason?" Are you kidding me?

Kiba looked at me with a shocked expression, I just yelled at everyone for no apparent reason - to them at least-. It was very unlike me, "What are you talking about?" I sighed, in frustration ignoring him completely.

My judgment was obviously clouded by the fact that Sakura supposedly beat me to _him. _I had thought Sasuke went to the all time low and took the pink psycho in.

That was when I lost the game, when I decided to stop playing and give up. How stupid of me to assume the worst? But if you think about it, who wouldn't think what I thought? It's like common sense to jump to conclusions. Seriously, wouldn't you think the same? I bet all of you did! Thought that Sasuke had slept with Sakura!

I wanted to scream right there in the middle of the restaurant. I felt like my head was spinning. I put my whole life on pause because of that bastard and his cheating ways of the game, only him, only he could get away with. I needed to go outside, it was too crowded, I needed to get out of here, breathe!

I quickly excused myself from my little group. I even got a, "Hey, where you goin'?" I didn't respond, only with a swift turn of my head. Maybe it was a panic attack or some type of sudden realization. Never have I felt the huge amount of emotions bubbling inside me like this, I could burst at any moment. I should have the yellow cautious tape wrapped around my body to alarm unprepared victims of my crazed insanity.

I stepped outside the swinging doors and sucked in as much air as possible. I didn't want to let go of the air held inside, this only adding to the long awaiting explosion.

I turned to my left, _home_, the apartment I departed from, I turned to my right, home, the place where I wished to collect myself and start over. I didn't want to go to my hide away in the middle of nowhere, I wanted to go _home, _to the place where I found independence and an interest that didn't seem to break. My biggest problem was that I couldn't.

I stopped playing the game.

... My board, the apartment complex.

...The players, me and Sasuke.

...Since I threw away the board, I quit the game, and I lost a player.

So what are my options now?

I decided to wander even though it meant leaving the little get together I looked forward to not so long before. I went the opposite direction of where I really wanted to be. While walking towards my country house I decided, a vacation of some sort would be good for me. I mean, leaving Konoha for a while would be a great thing to do right now.

I smiled. Just the thought of the warm, grainy, sand beneath my feet, the beach. I sighed, how's that gonna happen?

I doubt that I'll have any free time.

Though I've been detached from the Hyuga clan they still want their former Hyuga princess to do what she's supposed to do. They had a fit, knowing I had gotten in some trouble earlier _that_ month (chapter 5) for not attending a mission. And because of that, they made Tsunade give me as much missions as possible, and that's what happened.

I passed Kiba's home about five minutes ago, meaning 10 more minutes till I made it through my doorway. As I walked on the narrow, dirt, road I started thinking.

Sasuke didn't sleep with that sleazy bitch. Ok, that's good, but what about all the other girls? I mean, I cant just excuse that.

Strange, I kind of knew Sasuke liked me, I just never actually admitted to it. I always thought it was just wishful thinking. -Wait, did I just say wishful thinking?- Why else would he get bouncy-boob 24? Or bring Sakura into the building and say such a sinister thing to me before going in? TO MAKE ME JEALOUS! So, yes, I knew, but I wanted to deny it. Really, _fight it_. Sasuke did express his feeling towards me, but it was just in a sick, sick way.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,…tsk,… tsk,… tsk.

If this is how a relationship is I don't want to be in one! This thing is just plain crazy! And is just too much to handle.

I felt like my headache getting worse. I stopped walking and leaned against the small, white fence lining the road. I closed my eyes and sucked in the warm afternoon air.

Whoa, bad idea. Now, I felt wobbly and light headed. I opened my eyes to see everything spinning. Not such a surprise. But what was, is the fact that I _thought_ I saw Sasuke (again dammit!). My headache had turned into a throbbing migraine by this time. And because of it I passed out.

-

Nothing…

Empty…

Blank…

White…to…black…

…Then _him…_

My eyes fluttered open. The first thing coming to view, a dark room. I waited a few moments until I regained some strength to get up. I knew for a fact that I was not where I was supposed to be. Sitting up I began to analyze the dark, dark room. I couldn't really see anything. I would've tried the byakugan, but at the moment I only had enough energy to sit up.

I felt strangely comfortable here, wherever I was.

Familiar.

I was on a huge plushy bed, heavy sheets covering the lower half of my body. The room definitely belonging to a man. The scent was all guy, musky with a tinge of forest pine like cologne that soothed your senses.

Instead of wandering like a normal person would, I laid back down, feeling oddly at comfort. Though, I have to admit it was a bit awkward being in someone else's house, in their bed, in the dark. But then again, I really didn't care.

If I died now, I probably wouldn't care either, at least it would be on the best bed in the world. The only problem with the bed was it being uneven. I rolled over to the right, then the left going down a little, my body stopping when it hit another. Oh, crap. I was going to die on the best bed in the world.

I looked over in the dark and extended my hand to feel something. It was a cheek. I then traced my fingers down to a firm chin, and stopped there, beneath a nice set of lips. I looked at the dark image, two blood red eyes staring back at me.

"Have you been hiding?" Sasuke said. His tone having a mixture of seriousness and amusement. I tried taking my hand back but he caught it, entwining his fingers with my own.

"P-please turn on a light...?" I asked? Ugh, I asked! I wish my voice to be firm, demanding. With my luck I doubt that would ever happen.

"What? You don't want to play in the dark?" I do not have an answer for that. " I didn't sleep with Sakura." He started scooting closer to me, his body close to mine. Hmm, was he trying to give us something to work off of? I felt a strange sense of confidence rush into my body, like the air, breathing it in and out.

"And? Do you think I care?" I didn't realize till after I said it, it was a very childish statement.

He gave my hand a squeeze, "You moved away. Do you think that's not caring?" He stated, sounding like he did not like my answer.

My confidence then fell, crumbling beneath the truth of his words. He was very serious. Nothing in his tone invited me to play. This wasn't a time to joke. I cleared my throat and laid my head down on a firm pillow placed beneath it. Pausing for a long while I finally came up with something to say. I doubt that it was the right thing to say, but this was the perfect time to say it, "Why did you sleep with all those girls?" We were still in the dark, and his eyes were still red, never leaving me. "Not knowing is not an answer." I stated making clear that I would not except a reply that was hallow, something without reason, meaning.

I really didn't understand the situation. What was he making it? What will this end up as? How will we take the answer? How will _I_ take the answer?!

This was awkward. After minutes of waiting for some type of answer, he finally spoke, "I didn't sleep with all of them." his voice lingered with something similar to a lie. but I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "Believe me." he said, reassuring me, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"What are we doing? What is this supposed to be? I moved to get away from this lopsided situation. And even when I did, I wasn't completely cut loose, but dragged back into this bizarre circus we put together." I said disappointed.

"Are you trying to say this thing is unrequited love? Cause that's what 'lopsided' is implying."

"Yes," That's ...what I think I'm trying to say, "That's what we have." At least, that's what I have. "I don't like being on one end of something like this. And the way you are, I don't want to be someone you can use for carnal desires." I said while getting off the bed, making my escape towards the door.

I was kind of hoping he would stop me before I got to it, but that didn't happen. He stayed quiet while watching me leave. I opened the bedroom door and stumbled outside, making my way towards the exit.

As I fumbled with the door knob I had realized that I was in Sasuke's apartment, I mean _here_… inside. I looked back towards the bedroom to see if he would at least watch me leave, thankfully he didn't, it would've only made me more upset, only adding to my theory of him being the biggest asshole in the world.

-

I made it home yesterday night just barely. Damn him, I could have been raped. It's fine though, its not like he cares or anything, not like anyone cares really.

URGH! I yelled into my pillow. I just woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing. As I sat up in bed I looked towards the window, the suns rays practically blinding my eyes. I tried blinking it off as I walked my way to the door. Looking through the little window on my door I saw my neighbor.

I opened the door.

"Hinata!" The elderly woman yelled, stepping in.

"Ah, y-yes?" I asked, sucking in some of that chilled, morning air that followed through the open door.

" Did you know…" this was my 'new' neighbor, she was an elderly, widowed woman that liked, excuse me, _loved_ to gossip. "…your getting a new neighbor!" she said excitedly.

"I thought you said not many people come out this far from the village? What happened? So suddenly too." I said a bit saddened by the news. I liked that no one lived out here, it was great.

"Oh you're how old and you act like you're my age. What's wrong with you? If I looked like you with cha cha's like yours I'd be out there. It would be a night on the town every night." she said laughing.

I gave her a weak, yet convincing smile. At least that's what I thought until she frowned and lead herself to the door. I just followed to let her out. "Well, Hinata if you're ever interested go knock on _his_ door. It's good for you to be social."

" Y-yeah. Bye." I said, wondering who this was. While attempting to shut the door, I heard her say, "Your done already? My, my what a lively young man, finishing in one morning." she looked at me once more with a sinister smile, "Have you met…" Oh crap, time to put on my shoes and get my jacket cause this lady will not let me go. I walked outside and turned towards the house to the left. There standing on the porch was _him_.

I turned towards the elderly woman again, she was gone. I really felt like running back inside, locking my doors, windows and sitting in my closet where he couldn't see me, with those taunting _red_ eyes.

But for some reason unknown to me, I was walking up to him, sloshing through the mudded ground towards his house, towards his porch, going straight for him. He didn't move or anything just watch as I came.

Finally I stood in front of him, hands on my hips, "What the hell are you doing here?" my voice firm, but tired.

"Living." he replied simply.

"Why do you come back to haunt me?"

"Because." I rolled my eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" Why ask? If I were to say no, you would ask anyway.

"Who's unrequited love is it, yours or mine?" He asked. His posture slumped and relaxed. With his hands in his pockets he stared at me, waiting for an answer that I could not come up with.

"W-what…?" That had caught me off guard.

"I don't want to repeat myself. If you didn't hear, oh well." He stated, still standing there.

I was a bit frustrated by his actions. Him coming here was a bad move. I turned around and headed towards my home. "Hey Sasuke, I'm _your_ neighbor now, so don't be surprised with anything you see. It's time for _revenge_!" I yelled, turning my head towards him. He smiled with a guessing face, like he knew, but truthfully he had no clue.

I looked ahead, knowing he wouldn't be standing there when I look back again. In seconds, I was in his arms, "Revenge _is_ sweet." he said smoothly, as he pulled me into a tight embrace and gave me the most devouring kiss. I smiled, feeling no sense of _remorse_. I didn't know he missed me so much.

With all that said and done, our battle ended and our war began. Two players on a new board, on a new playing field.

**Hi, here's the end. So sad isn't it? Took me so long to make the final chapter its not even funny. 8-9 pages too! This could have been three chapters! Oh well. I hope all my readers enjoyed this story and reviewed.** **Also, I have a new story coming up. It will be _a little AU_, sad I know. I'll try my best to still keep it in the "Naruto zone"! Of course, since I'm a Sasuke/Hinata writer its going to be a Sasuke/Hinata story. So tell me what you think? Do you mind it being in first person, like this one?**

**Special thanks to all my usual reviewers, not like I haven't noticed your review for every chapter.THANK YOU, and until next time BYE!(P.S. kissing thing was added last minute. Sorry if its corny…what am I saying the whole ending was corny. (-.-')**


End file.
